totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Witamy na planie!
Odcinek 1 Na ekranie pojawia się wejście na plan filmowy. Po chwili w kadrze pojawia się Chris z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Chris: Witajcie! Witajcie w zupełnie nowej serii! Witajcie w TOTALNEJ ZAGŁADZIE! Hahaha! Taak... W tym sezonie czternastu, zupełnie nowych uczestników zmierzy się ze sobą w różnych konkurencjach, zmierzy się z życiem wielkich gwiazd oraz każdy z nich zmierzy się z samym sobą. Ujęcie zmienia się. Chris teraz spaceruje pomiędzy studiami. Chris: Tych czternastu zawodników zostanie podzielonych na dwie drużyny. Sprawdzimy jak sobie poradzą ze wszechobecnym stresem. Strachem. I Chefem! Macie rację! Ten ziom wciąż nie umie gotować! Hahahah. *''Chris dostaje napadu śmiechu. Po chwili się uspokaja*''. Na czym to ja.... Ach tak. Wróćmy do zasad. Dwa razy w tygodniu odbędzie się zadanie, które sprawdzi zdolność współpracy uczestników oraz ich spryt i przebiegłość. Drużyna, która przegra spotka się ze mną przy ceremonii rozdania złotych gwiazd, która będzie odbywała się w naszym''' luksusowym amfiteatrze'. Zapewne się zastanawiacie czemu luksusowym? Mamy duży budżet! A więc... Osoba, która nie dostanie Złotej Gwiazdy będzie musiała wsiąść do naszej '''Limuzyny Frajerów' i odjechać. Na zawsze. I nigdy nie wrócić! NIGDY! Haha! Scena zmienia się. Chris pojawia się w pokoju zwierzeń, za który robi... Niespodzianka: '''TOALETA'!'' Chris: Uczestnicy mogą też zwierzać się w naszym pokoju zwierzeń! Mogą podzielić się z wami swoimi najskrytszymi sekretami lub mogą powiedzieć co im leży na wątrobie. A co do uczestników... Poznamy ich już za chwilę! Tutaj! W Totalnej Zagładzie: Fabryce Gwiazd! ' (muzyka: Superstars by Cathy Heller ) ''Zwyczajowo kamery wychodzące z różnych miejsc i pojawiają się słodkie zwierzaki. Nagle kamera gwałtownie skręca. Napotyka Chrisa, który w szerokim uśmiechu unosi oba kciuki do góry. Potem mija studio i wpada w śmietnik, który się przewraca. Znikąd zjawia się Eden i natychmiast zaczyna je zbierać. Kamera mija ją i wjeżdża do jednego ze studiów, w którym Caleb i Thomas surfują na deskach leżących na ziemi. Następnie kamera wypada przez drzwi po drugiej stronie, po czym pojawia się w kantynie. Są w niej Zoe i Wyatt. Zoe tańczy na stole Kankana, a Wyatt stojąc na podłodze rapuje. Kamera opuszcza kantynę i kieruje się w stronę domków. Z jednego z nich wybiega Nathan, którego goniła Sophia. Kamera wjeżdża do środka i widzimy Rydera flirtującego z Katherine. Kamera wylatuje przez okno i trafia do następnego Studia, w którym Logan gra na gitarze, a nieopodal Cole tańczy breakdance. Kamera zawraca i po kilku sekundach znajduje się w pomieszczeniu z Laylą, która naciska ze strachem czerwony guzik. Na jednym z monitorów widzimy eksplozję, z której wyłania się czarna limuzyna, z któej po chwili wysiada Paige. Na końcu kamera trafia do amfiteatru, na którego widowni siedzi samotnie Avery, rysując coś w notatniku. Nagle pojawiają się przy niej wszyscy inni uczestnicy razem pozujący do zdjęcia. Nad nimi pojawia się napis '''Totalna Zagłada: Fabryka Gwiazd. '' Uczestnicy Chris: ''*Poprawia włosy i nagle spostrzega kamerę.* To już? ''*Wyrzuca grzebień.* ''Witajcie w pierwszym odcinku Totalnej Zagłady: Fabryki Gwiazd! Nasi zawodnicy już tu są! Poznajmy ich! ''Przed Chrisem zatrzymuje się Autobus. Drzwi się otworzyły. Wyszła z nich blondynka. Chris: '''Poznajmy Eden! '''Eden: ''*Rozgląda się ze strachem* O mój Boże! Chris! Mógłbyś zainwestować w ekipę sprzątającą! ''*Zaczyna zbierać śmieci.* Chris: '''Ehh.... Na nich już nie było nas stać... Nieważne... A oto Wyatt! '''Wyatt: ''*Wybiega z autobusu. Zaczyna rapować* Jestem Wyatt. Dobrze prawisz. Mimo, że się nie dławisz. Taki ze mnie klawisz! '''Chris: '''Oookej... ''*Do siebie* ''Czemu my zawsze wybieramy takich debili? ''*Znowu na głos* Kolejny uczestnik to... Caleb! Caleb: '''Siemka Chris! Fajnie tu jest! '''Chris: '''Dzięki kolo! Możesz dołączyć do swoich nowych... Przyjaciół? '''Eden: '''O! Nigdy nie miałam przyjaciół. '''Chris: '''Biedaczka... Wcale się nie dziwię... Poznajcie Paige! '''Paige: ''*Wychodzi w milczeniu i staje obok reszty zawodników.*'' Caleb: ''*Do Paige* Cześć! Jestem Caleb! '''Paige: '*Ze strachem* ''Paige... '''Caleb': Miło... Chris: ''*Przerywa* Poznajcie Avery! '''Avery: '''Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, nie byłoby mnie tutaj. '''Chris: '''Wiem. Dostałem wiadomość od twoich rodziców. Zapłacili mi ekstra, żebyś nie wyleciały w ciągu dwóch pierwszych tygodni. '''Avery: '... Nienawidzę ich... Chris: '''Są uroczy. Tak samo jak kolejna uczestniczka. Oto Layla! '''Layla: ''*Wypada z autobusu na ziemię. Caleb pomaga jej wstać.* Nic mi nie jest! '''Wyatt: '''To nie żart. To taki fart! Glebę już zaliczyła. Nas się dopatrzyła! '''Chris: '''Jak odezwiesz się jeszcze raz, wrócisz w podskokach do domu! Jesteś wkurzający! '''Wyatt: '*Podnosi oba kciuki do góry* Logan: ''*Wychodzi z autobusu* Cześć Chris. '''Chris: '''Logan! Dobrze, że jesteś! '''Logan: '''To są.... Nieważne. '''Chris: '''Taak... Poznajmy Nathana! '''Nathan: '''Elo elo 320! Chris! Żółwik! ''*Przybijają żółwika* Avery: 'Elo? Poważnie... Kto tak jeszcze mówi? '''Wyatt: '''Elo elo! To jest.... '''Chris: '*Patrzy na Wyatta* '''Wyatt: ''*Unosi kciuki do góry*'' Chris: 'Eh... Powinienem dostać podwyżkę... Poznajcie Thomasa... '''Thomas: '''Cześć! ''*Wyrzuca papierek po czekoladzie na ziemię* '''Eden: ''*Podnosi papier* Uważaj! Matka Ziemia nie byłaby wdzięczna. To jest tak samo, gdybym teraz wsadziła ci kosz na głowę! '''Thomas: '''Ehh... Sorka? '''Chris: '*Zrezygnowany kręci głową.* ''To jest Sophia... '''Sophia: '*Lustruje wzrokiem wszystkich obecnych* Podobno to miało być wyzwanie. Z tymi idiotami? Od razu możesz wypłacić mi czek. Chris: 'Hahaha! Nie. To jest Ryder! '''Ryder: '''Siemka Chris! ''*Przybija piątkę Chrisowi, po czym staje między Sophią, a Laylą. Uśmiecha się do nich figlarnie.* 'Sophia: '''Dostałeś szczękościsku? '''Chris: '''Poznajcie Cole'a! '''Cole: '''Juhu! W końcu tu jestem! Siema Chris! Siemka wszystkim! '''Chris: '''Siemka Cole! Fajnie cię widzieć stary! Piąteczka! '''Sophia: '''Długo jeszcze? Ktoś jeszcze. Muszę iść do łazienki poprawić makijaż... '''Chris: '''Cierpliwości. Witaj Katherine. ''*Pomaga wysiąść jej z autobusu.* 'Katherine: '''Dzięki Chris. Cześć wszystkim. Miło mi was poznać. ''*Uśmiecha się* 'Chris: '''Też cię witamy. I oto ostatnia zawodniczka. ZOE! ''Kamera skierowała się na autobus. Słychać świerszcze. 'Chris: '''Zoe! ''Zoe pojawia się w kłębach szarego dymu. '''Zoe: '''Hahahahahah! Już myślałeś, że mnie nie ma, co? Hahhahaha! Ale jestem! I jestem głodna! Hhahaha! Kiedy obiad? '''Sophia: ''*Palmface*'' Reklamy Amfiteatr i drużyny Po reklamach. Kamera zbliża się do amfiteatru. Uczestnicy siedzą na widowni, a Chris stoi na scenie. Chris: 'Witajcie w naszym amfiteatrze! To właśnie w tym miejscu będą zapadać wszelkie wyroki o eliminacji! ''*Uśmiech* ''Ale w tej chwili zostaniecie podzieleni na drużyny. '''Caleb: '''O! Możemy sami się dobrać w drużyny? '''Chris: '''Nie... To już zostało zrobione. Jeśli zajrzycie pod siedzenia, znajdziecie tam koperty, w których znajdziecie karty w kolorze żółtym lub niebieskim. '''Sophia: '''A nie można było po prostu umieścić tam samych kolorowych kartek? ''*Otwiera kopertę* 'Chris: '''Można było. Ale lubię wam utrudniać życie. ''Wszyscy już otworzyli swoje koperty. Niektórzy rozglądają się chyłkiem, kto będzie z nimi w drużynie. 'Chris: '''Ci którzy wyciągnęli żółtą kartkę niech przesiądą się na lewą stronę. Natomiast ci, którzy wyciągnęli niebieską kartkę, niech przesiądą sie na prawą stronę. ''Ryder, Nathan, Sophia, Layla, Wyatt, Zoe i Caleb przesiedli się na lewą stronę. Natomiast Avery, Logan, Cole, Thomas, Paige, Eden oraz Katherine przesiedli się na stronę prawą. '''Chris: ''*Spojrzał w stronę drużyny żółtej* Od tej pory jesteście drużyną '''Boskich Gwiazd!' *Pojawia się nad nimi logo drużyny.* Chris: '''Natomiast wy... Wy będziecie '''Przebiegłymi Paparazzi! *Nad drużyną niebieskich pojawia się ich logo.* Chris: 'Od tej pory będziecie działać wspólnie na swoja korzyść lub niekorzyść. To zależy od was. Dwa razy w tygodniu dwójka z was wróci do domu. I nigdy nie zawita na ten plan ponownie. Ten, komu uda się zostać na naszym planie do końca, otrzyma naszą małą fortunę w wysokości 500.000 dolarów! A teraz idźcie się rozpakować. Jeden z domków należy do jednej drużyny, a drugi do drugiej. Wybierzcie sobie. Widzimy się za dwie godziny w kantynie. Do zobaczenia! Pokój Zwierzeń '''Sophia: '''Nie wytrzymam. W mojej drużynie są sami idioci. Layla już zdążyła zepsuć nam zasilanie. Za wytrzymanie z nimi należy mi się nagroda ekstra. '''Layla: '''Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że moja prostownica wyłączy prąd? '''Nathan: '''Ehh... Tęsknie za grami... '''Avery: '''Mamo... Wiem, że to oglądasz. Nie jestem Ci wdzięczna. '''Ryder: '''Jest na czym oko zawiesić. Haha. '''Sophia: '''Ryder jest wstrętny. Myśli, że mnie poderwie. Powodzenia! '''Eden: '''Zbierajcie śmieci! '''Wyatt: '''Ludzie! Mam dla was ogłoszenie! To żadne zboczenie. Nie jestem w kramie. Wygram w tym programie! '''Sophia: '''Wyatt doprowadza mnie do szału tym swoim... Ehhh... Rapem? '''Logan: '''Tu jest odlotowo! Mam wielki szanse aby wygrać ten cały szmal! '''Katherine: '''Dlaczego wulkan miał piątki z chemii? Bo zawsze był aktywny! Hahahah! '''Sophia: '''To jest banda idiotów. Kantyna '''Chef: ' Tutaj trzy razy dziennie będą wydawane posiłki! I to od was szczeniaki zależy czy je zjecie, czy też nie! Brać talerze! 'Katherine: '''Czy oferuje pan zbilansowane posiłki? '''Chef: '... 'Katherine: '''Dziękuje... ''*Odchodzi* '''Ryder: ''*Do Paige*'' Co tam maleńka? Paige: 'No ten... Dobrze... ''*Szybko odchodzi* '''Ryder: '''Okej... Layla! *Siada obok niej* '''Cole: '''Tu jest odlotowo! Nie do wiary, że tu jestem! '''Sophia: '''Tak. Nie do wiary, ze tu jesteście. Jakim cudem tu trafiliście? '''Wyatt: '''To było przesłuchanie... Słuchanie... Anie... '''Sophia: '''Oh zamknij się w końcu! '''Chris: '''Jak tam moje Gwiazdy? '''Caleb: '''Kolo. To żarcie jest ohydne! '''Chef: '''Coś powiedział!? Powtórz! '''Caleb: ''*Przestraszony*'' To żarcie jest pyszne! Chef: '''... '''Chris: '''Gdy zjecie rozpocznie się pierwsze zadanie. Spotkamy się przy studiu numer 3. *Wychodzi z kantyny.* '''Eden: '''O! Ciekawe co będziemy musieli zrobić? Przed Studiem 3 '''Eden: '''O ja p****e '''Chris: '''Gotowi na drużynowy wyścig z przeszkodami wokół planu?! '''Sophia: '''Pogięło cię!? Nie będę biegła tych... kilometrów! Ja nie biegam! '''Chris: '''To twoja drużyna przegra... A ty odpadniesz! Hahahha! '''Sophia: '''Grr! Nienawidzę cię! '''Chris: '''Chcesz się dowiedzieć kto wygra ten szalony wyścig? Chcesz wiedzieć kto przegra? Chcesz wiedzieć, kto jako pierwszy pożegna się z programem? Oglądaj już jutro. '''TOTALNĄ. ZAGŁADĘ. FABRYKĘ GWIAAAZD! '''Layla: '''Musisz tak krzyczeć? '''Chris: '''Zniszczyłaś ujęcie! '''Layla: '''Sorka. '''Zoe: '''Bum bum! Hahaha! '''Chris: '''Cisza! Kolejny odcinek, już jutro! Kategoria:Fikcje Samis97 Kategoria:Totalna Zagłada: Fabryka Gwiazd